Talk:Luisa Fortuna
Father's Name Can't we assume from the mission "Father Abraham" that her father's name is Abraham Fortuna? The only other Abraham it could be referring to is Abraham Reyes, but I don't know if that makes sense, unless it's being sarcastically used. - 22:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Feedback on the subject in question. I don't entirely believe that the title alludes to Abraham Reyes being Luisa's father, but it could mean that Reyes will become the leader of the revolution against Allende. Every time I read about a revolution, I see that the leaders (or the founders) are sometimes called "fathers" of said revolutions. So, with that mentioned, the whole "father" thing on the title of the mission could allude to Reyes becoming the father (the one who started rallying people up to fight alongside him) of the Mexican revolution against Allende (as well as becoming self-appointed governor/president of Mexico, being a sort of "father figure" to all Mexican people)... I do, however, like your take on Luisa's real father being called Abraham Fortuna, but I've yet to read something like that in other Red Dead Redemption "info" websites. KatanaVx 03:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) pronunciation of Mexico I never really thought about Luisa's pronunciation of Mexico before, I'll have to go back and listen to it. Stolen from Wikipedia : "In present-day Spanish, México is pronounced [ˈmexiko] or ˈmehiko, the latter pronunciation used mostly in dialects of the Caribbean and some places in South America where x has become a voiceless glottal fricative (h)." I don't know my glottal fricatives from my medulla oblongotta, but it looks like both pronunciations are legit. I'll find some Mexicans to listen to it too (hell, there's 2 of 'em in my house) and see if it's a big deal.ShotgunMosquito 13:05, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Luisa Fortuna character article I feel that there should be be more information about how she plays a role in the story and more general information about her in this article. I personally don't want to edit to this article because I am new to the website and feel I do not know enough about how to suffiently edit the articles. Greyhound721 04:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC)greyhound721Greyhound721 04:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, are you saying this because it looks like the story section is blank, or because you think what's already in the currently hidden story section needs to be expanded? :This is an important question because it will help determine whether or not the system of hiding the story data is working. Personally I don't like it very much because it makes the page layout awkward, and this would be an example I could use to prove a point about that. So, please let me know which it is... :Thanks. : - JackFrost23 06:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : Wow! I didn't even realize that they were hidden! I thought that it was strange that none of the characters really had section about how they relate to the story and I of course saw the spoiler alert, but I thought it was just informing you that the entire article might spoil the storyline for you. I didn't realize that there was a icon or whatever that unhid the story section of the character. I do agree with you that it makes the page layout kind of awkward because I was wondering why the spoiler alert was in the middle of the article and why there was a big gap. : Greyhound721 04:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Greyhound721 ::Yeah, I kinda figured that had to be it. :) ::Thanks for the response, Greyhound, and we'll see about finding some other solution to masking spoilers in the story. ::- JackFrost23 07:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Younger Brother While searching through Sepulcro, I found a grave marked "Alejandro Fortuna". He's obviously a relative of Luisa's, but what I found interesting is that he was 14 when he died, and he died in 1909. Meaning he was 1 year younger than Luisa. I thought he might be her younger brother, but since the family makes no mention of him, he may just be a cousin. However, the subject could just be sensitive and one of those things that nobody ever brings up. I'll just add him to family, but I'd like to expand on his role and add something to the "Trivia" section. However, I don't want to add speculation, so if anybody has found any evidence that Luisa may have had a younger brother or found any mention of Alejandro Fortuna in the story, please tell me. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:07, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Last Words I can't read what her last words were. Does anybody know what they were?Finisterboy 10:59, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I checked the dialogue article for "An Appointed Time" and it lists her last words as "Déjen mi hombre!" :Also, please don't just add a blank quote to the article. Only add a quote when you actually know what the character said. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 11:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC)